Ira Gamagōri
Ira Gamagōri is one of the student council's Elite Four. He is Satsuki Kiryūin's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy, and, being a member of the Elite Four, has a Three-Star Goku Uniform, and refers to himself under the title of Satsuki's "Impenetrable Shield". Appearance Gamagōri is a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes, and is often dressed in his Three-Star Goku Uniform. Gamagōri's varying size changes according to the size of his emotions. Personality While all of the Elite Four have sworn undying loyalty to Satsuki, Gamagōri is the most outwardly loyal of the Elite Four by a huge margin. Gamagōri is always serious, bearing no tolerance for foolishness or rule-breaking, and often shouts at the top of his lungs whenever opposed in any way. He typically berates his much more casual colleagues and keeps the students in line for Satsuki, and is considered to be her right-hand man. As befits the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Gamagōri seems to hold adherence to the law, his ideas of ethical behavior, the hierarchy of the academy and Satsuki above all else. He is a blatant masochist, thoroughly enjoying the pain inflicted upon him during battles (at least while in his Shackle Regalia), all while exclaiming stereotypical masochist statements like "Punish me more," or "I've been a bad boy!". Gamagōri is also very honor-bound and has a strong resolve, vowing to never kneel to Satsuki a few years prior to joining Honnōji when she had annexed his school and was willing to fight her in order to drive her out. History During his Junior year in Rinne-Dō Junior High, Gamagōri wore his jacket loosely on his shoulders and had red spiked bracelets instead of gauntlets. He had loose chin-length hair, not slicked back, and was shown to be already very large and muscular for his age. During that time, Gamagōri confronted Hōjō (whose father owns a company) and Imagawa (whose father is the local police chief), along with a group of juvenile delinquents, who were bullying a small boy into committing suicide by threatening to abuse the power and influence of their parents to have the boy's father fired from work. After Gamagōri failed to rescue the boy from a roof-top leap, Satsuki Kiryūin, a freshman at the time, made a sudden appearance, and prevented the boy's death by padding his fall with a "Kiryūin Deluxe Trampoline". After being threatened by the bullies, she revealed that she had already removed the bullies' parents from their positions of power by buying out the company owned by Hōjō's dad and exposing Imagawa's dad for taking bribes that led to his arrest. After single-handedly defeating the bullies and their gang with her katana, Satsuki announced her rule over the entire junior high school body. This was Ira Gamagōri's first encounter with Satsuki. At a later point, he tested his abilities against Satsuki and at first, resisted her "tyranny" heavily, saying he would never kneel to Satsuki even if he was unable to defeat her. He wore steel armor under his uniform to protect himself from her attacks but even so she managed to pierce it with a stab to the gut. Although he was defeated, he pulled the scabbard off her weapon and used it to prop himself up and thereby avoided kneeling on the ground. Impressed by his resolve and determination Satsuki decided to recruit him to her cause and told him to wait for 2 years when she would make a school that would become her army. Both of them later became good friends. He is implied to have been the first member of the Elite Four to meet Satsuki after Nonon Jakuzure, as Hōka Inumuta is skeptical of Satsuki's leadership before she battles Uzu Sanageyama, while Nonon and Gamagōri are shown to trust her. After graduating from middle school, Gamagōri chose to delay his own schooling for two years as he awaited Satsuki's graduation, and enrolled with her at Honnōji Academy. Synopsis Satsuki performed a lightning assault on Furinkan High School in order to bring a new member into their higher ranks. Their assault was met not with fear, resignation, or even defiance, as much as fascination, as if the students were waiting for a show to start. Ranma Saotome was the first to approach them however since he hadn’t really been listening he thought Satsuki had been talking about Ryoga and called him. A confused Satsuki eventually told Gamagori to put a stop to the ensuring fight. He jumped between the two halting their fight and picking the surprise pair up by the backs of their shirts as he yelled at the top of his lungs who he was and why they were there. This was met by Ranma using a pressure point to loosen his grip and Ryoga easily prying apart the fingers that held him. They then resumed their battle, completely ignoring an utterly baffled Gamagori. He attempted to restrain at least one of them, but was having difficulty catching or keeping a hold of either of them now that he had lost the element of surprise. Gamagori made almost no headway in taking on the two clashing martial artists, who treated him more as an obstacle/springboard than an actual opponent. Satsuki stepped in by the time they started literally dueling on his shoulders, using him as some sort of makeshift platform despite all attempts by the massive man to throw them off. Telling him to deal with Ryoga while she fought Ranma. Gamagori planted himself in front of Ryoga before he could run off. He tried to explain to a confused Ryoga what was going on. As he was still focused on Ranma asked Gamagori to postpone his challenge, but he refused and attacked him. Ryoga attacked Gamagori with the force of a comet growing angrier with every passing second as he tried to get past him. Gamagori was having problems as well. He was supposed to be testing not just his opponent's strength, but also his resolve. However since he had no authority at Furinkan until the place was under their control he was having some major difficulties in making sure that the equally strong teen he faced would not surrender under both verbal and physical assault. Even simply asking for Ryoga’s full name and explaining himself didn’t work as it resulted in another energy blast to the chest. The stalemate ended once Ryoga started using his umbrella but just as Gamagori was preparing as best he could for Ryoga’s final attack. Shampoo slammed in to the charging boy's side and launching him sideways in an uncontrolled tumble. Gamagori was left wondering what just happened after Shampoo ran off to join Ranma leaving Ryoga unconscious on the ground. When he couldn’t get Ryoga to regain consciousness Gamagori tried to figure out what to do next. His pondering was cut short as Nonon came running frantically out of the school looking very pissed off- yet also somewhat alarmed. She quickly warned him that Hinako could drain their Goku Uniform. Luckily Hinako gave him her full name and after learning that she was a teacher and why she was chasing after Nonon he apologized for her actions. Seeing that he wasn’t a delinquent Hinako allowed him to explain himself. While annoyed at meeting another person who hadn’t listened to Satsuki’s speech given Hinako’s abilities he felt that it would be best to tell her the truth. However he had to get Satsuki’s permission first. He ended up rescuing Ranma and Hinako from Pantyhose Taro. Locking hands with the two story tall cow monster and pushing against it with all his might, their respective strengths were roughly equal. Thus they were left at a standstill. Except that Taro had his tentacles. He struck Gamagori in the face then when he was off balanced shocked him into the school. After pulling himself out he activated his Shackle Regalia. Though surprised Taro quickly got over it and too enraged to think about just going around his resilient, but notably immobile opponent he kept attacking allowing Gamagori to activate his Scourge Regalia. The miniature kaiju battle Gamagori was stuck participating in was not going particularly well for him. Having an extremely large, fragile, and quite vulnerable target to protect, he was constantly playing defense, which was being relentlessly pummeled at every moment of the fight by Taro looking for an opening. A distraction caused by Nonon rescuing the student’s on the roof proved to be the perfect opportunity Taro needed to gain the upper hand. Luckily before he could capitalize Gamagori was rescued by Satsuki who told him to go protect the crowd. A task made harder by the students trying to get a closer look at the battle. However he was able to stop the massive barrage of chi blast unleashed by Taro from reaching the students. After Taro’s defeat Gamagori joined the other Elite Four by Satsuki’s side. Accepting that they didn’t win but secure in the fact that they didn’t lose either Satsuki had Inumuta signal the pilot so that they could leave, but before they could Gosunkugi tried to defeat Sanageyama and Inumuta only to end up destroying the school. Gamagori quickly grabbed him and flung him back in to the crowd before he could be crushed. Satsuki decided to just go with it and declare that Furinkan High had been conquered, offering all of its students the opportunity to attend Honnouji Academy. Powers and Abilities Natural Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Even without a Goku Uniform, Gamagōri possess an immense, almost absurd amount of physical strength, enough to overpower multiple Goku Uniform users without activating his own. His strength also allows him to have a high tolerance towards damage inflicted to him, being able to withstand great amounts of pain and punishment. Goku Uniform * Shackle Regalia (縛の装 Shibari no Sō): Gamagōri's Three-Star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Although it is usually used to store energy for the Scourge Regalia, the Shackle Regalia has some offensive capability; its cloth strips can be separated into whips to strike at opponents, or simply tighten around Gamagōri's body to choke an opponent trapped in their grip. * Scourge Regalia (死縛の装 Shibaki no Sō): A "secondary" transformation of Shackle Regalia. It allows Gamagōri to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants Gamagōri multiple spiked whips with remarkable reach and destructive power. There is also a spiked chakram attached to the back of the armor, which can be pulled out in multiple numbers for a simultaneous attack with the whips. Finally, Scourge Regalia's arms can morph into a hollow, two-part mold of (what he states to be) the ideal, proper high school student and in turn be used to crush opponents between them, literally molding them into a "proper student". Although devastatingly powerful, the Scourge Regalia is dependent on the energy absorbed by the Shackle Regalia to function properly; should Gamagōri's defenses somehow be pierced, his second form is severely weakened. Category:Insanity Squared